Skyhammer (Earth-7045)
Skyhammer is the very model of the ideal Autobot warrior. He's a courageous defender of the weak, a tenacious and clever warrior, and an unflappable optimist. It's too bad he's also an inconsiderate, overbearing jerk. He can't offer advice to anyone without delivering a long lecture in the most condescending tone possible—using himself, of course, as an example to strive towards. He's so grating and unpleasant that his fellow Autobots are reluctant to follow his orders—even when he's right, which he usually is. History to be added Powers & Abilities Skyhammer= |-| Pre-War= |-| Inner Pretender Shell= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Racing car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Racer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Tactician' *'Skilled Leader' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' *'Expert Flyer' Weaknesses *Syhammer's condescending attitude makes other Autobots less inclined to follow his orders. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As an Ultra Pretender, Skyhammer takes on the appearance of a human giant in armor using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. **'Outer Shell Vehicle': Skyhammer possesses a vehicle spawned from his Pretender tech that can be driven either within or out of his inner shell. The vehicle itself comes equipped with an autopilot function, wing-mounted thermal blasters, a sensor array, and a target-lock system. Transportation *Racing car alternate mode *Inner Pretender shell's jet alt. mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon blaster': wielded outside of Pretender shells. *'Lightning bolt cannnons': wielded by inner Pretender shell. *'Inner Pretender Shell jet mode guns & missiles' *'Outer Pretender Shell Vehicle' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tarn (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Red Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Driving Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Explosion Creation Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Piloting Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters